


Did You Ever Notice Me

by KeganGrimme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: post season 3 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme
Summary: Everything has a reason, and Cheetor wants to know Drift's.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Did You Ever Notice Me

It was quiet around him. The force of the many sparks circling around the mech, almost as if they were teasing him of his failure. Drift- no, Deadlock, wanted nothing more than to shoo them away, but it wouldn’t help. They weren’t there. Not physically at least.

Deadlock’s own spark was probably somewhere else among the millions of others that lazily floated around. If he found it, he would be able to go back. He would be able to get his revenge. He would be able to go back to his decepticon roots without the cover of a “loyal” autobot-!

Was that what he wanted though?

There was no point toying with the thought anyway. It was impossible to find his original life source. Even through the process of trail and error he wouldn’t succeed, as the sparks were constantly on the move, circling from one end (wherever that was) to the other end of the AllSpark.

Deadlock heard the soft sound of small pedes along the surface he sat upon, not even needing to turn around to know it was the Guardian himself. And in his feline form, no less.

Out of the corner of the white mech’s eyes, the cheetah transformed into his robot mode, baring a large grin with his fangs peaking out of his upper lip. “Drift! It is so good to see you!”

A lie right off the bat. Fine. Deadlock would entertain the kitten. “Is it now? If that’s the case, then why didn’t you come find me sooner?”

“The AllSpark is quite vast! Perhaps even endless! It can take a while to find anybody you are hunting for. I am lucky I found a familiar face!”

It was another fib. They died around the same area and around the same time. Cheetor would have seen him as soon as he returned to the AllSpark. It was time to cut the scrap.

“Really? And you don’t even care that the ‘familiar face’ belongs to an autobot traitor who tried, and failed, to murder one of your best friends?” Deadlock spat, narrowing his optics and turning to face a startled Cheetor. “Either you’re making excuses, or you’re somehow genuine in not caring what I’ve done to your faction.”

That made the feline flinch. Cheetor looked down at his pedes, wringing his servos together nervously. After a few seconds of silence, he exhaled and went to sit next to Deadlock. The decepticon made sure to stay about two feet away from the other, in case. He still didn’t know enough about the environment to understand if a sparkless bot could be killed within the AllSpark. The Guardian could certainly know however, making Deadlock cautious.

“I wanted to speak with you about your choices, Drift.” Cheetor tried to move closer, prompting Deadlock to keep moving away. After a few tries, the autobot understood he couldn’t get any closer without Deadlock getting aggressive, so he stayed put. “Why did you try to hurt us? You were an autobot-“

“Correction.” Deadlock interrupted, feeling aggravation grow in his pit. “I was a decepticon. Then an autobot. I just simply became a decepticon again.”

“But why-?”

“Shut up for a fragging second!” Deadlock barked out, his emotions getting the better of him. “You want to know why I returned to the decepticons, but I have a better question: why do you care? And don’t you dare say it’s because I was an autobot.”

Cheetor looked startled at the sudden outburst, his servos clutching the surface underneath them in a worried manner. “I… I do not understand?”

Deadlock took a huge breath, gritting his teeth and shutting his optics in agitation. “Have you ever noticed me? Have you ever noticed I was there?”

“Well, of course. You were a part of the crew-!”

“HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED ME, SPECIFICALLY.”

Silence filled the air as Cheetor stared at Deadlock in surprise, his optics wide. Deadlock didn’t need to hear any more of what he had to say, and he started to get up, tucking his sword away with a grumble. _Exactly. Nobody else did. I was talked to once or twice, but I never had a single autobot pay attention to me as a person. What’s worse? Being made to carry out horrible acts, but recognized for the hard work I do? Or never being anything more than another bot on a large ship where nobody cares about what I try to do for the team?_

“Megatron would have taken me back if I succeeded. I would have had my old life back. I could’ve been noticed again.”

Cheetor opened his mouth, wanting to say something that could convince Deadlock to stay, wanting to know more about what he meant. He wouldn’t get anymore answers. There was no reason for him to know any of this. Did he believe they used to be friends somehow?

_Who would want to be friends with a decepticon traitor._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it would have been nice to have a reason for why Drift switched sides, but we don't have a canon one sadly (YET. Still 6 episodes to go and maybe we'll get something? Probably not but I can dream.) Have a thing I threw together in my English class instead of doing work because I have no control and hate myself YEET


End file.
